


Untitled

by Dragongoddess13



Series: Tumblr Prompts [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hopefully you're still accepting prompts :) Darcy/Johnny Storm high school au Darcy is Bucky's stepsister or half sister (whatever u want) all the guys are on the football team practicing. Darcy had to bring Bucky his gear cause he forgot to. Johnny sees Darcy & instantly wants to know all about her even though Bucky already threatened him if he hurts her :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

“I can’t believe you forgot you mouth guard.” Steve poked as Bucky sulked on the side lines. 

“Yeah, Yeah bite me, punk.” Bucky replied. “I called home. Darcy’s bringing it for me.” 

“Who’s Darcy?” Sam asked, leading the rest of the team to the bench for a break.

“My step-sister.” Bucky explained. 

“You have a step sister?” he nodded. “Since when?” 

“Since my mom remarried when I was ten.” Bucky said. 

“I didn’t know Phil had a daughter.” Clint added plopping down on Sam’s other side. “Where’s she been?”

“A boarding school in Massachusetts. She got a full ride scholarship because of a political paper she wrote.” Johnny Storm snorted from the other side of the bench. 

“So she’s a geek.” Bucky shot a glare down the line.

“Yeah, Storm, a geek with a 4.3 GPA whose already being courted by Ivy League schools. Can your sorry ass say the same?” 

“Is she cute?” Johnny continued. Bucky tensed, ready to lunge at Johnny at any moment. Sensing the argument coming Sam spoke up. 

“Why isn’t she at school?” Bucky reluctantly pulled his attention from Johnny back to Sam. 

“Classes don’t start until next month.” As if on cue Steve nudged Bucky’s shoulder, gesturing behind them. They all turned to see a young woman walking toward them, long curly brown hair, bright blue eyes and full red lips. Bucky stood from the bench and walked toward her, fully aware of the team watching behind him.  They watched as she handed over a plastic case and they shared a hug before she headed back out of the stadium.

When Bucky turned back he noticed as Johnny’s eyes tracked Darcy through the gate. Bucky stepped into Johnny’s line of sight, grabbing his attention and shooting him a warning glare. Bucky pointed at him. 

“No.” 

“What?”

“I will beat you into the ground, Storm.”  He stepped back up to the bench. “Or at least what’s left of you once she’s finished annihilating you.”  

“Annihilate huh?” Johnny wiggled his eyebrows and smirked only for it to drop off his face as Bucky launched himself across the bench.

 


End file.
